


Deep Underground

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, edom, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Alec can feel himself thriving, can feel the dark energy seeping into his bones and adding a grounding sort of weight to his soul.





	Deep Underground

Magnus’ eyes are liquid gold in the low light of the room, and Alec drinks in every inch of his body, his nerves on fire as he notes the way his boyfriend’s legs are slung over the side of his throne, and how his red magic crackles through the air, normally a sign of anger but in this case just there because it matches the terrain.

Everything seems richer in this realm, like time has slowed down just to treasure all of the beings that live within it, and Alec can feel himself thriving, can feel the dark energy seeping into his bones and adding a grounding sort of weight to his soul.

Magnus meets his gaze, a smirk spreading across his lips, and holds out his hand, his smooth voice carrying easily through the space between them, “Welcome home.” 


End file.
